


Good Morning, Sunshine

by xHaruka17x



Series: Destiel Smut Bingo 2018 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Destiel in love, Early Term Smut, Established love, Fox Cas, Fox Dean, Late Term Smut, M/M, Married Destiel, Morning, Omega Castiel, POVs, Smut, mpreg Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: Castiel loves being awakened by his loving husband Dean.Destiel Smut Bingo Challenge Entry.Square Filled: Free Space





	Good Morning, Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> A very huge thank you to Kamicom for the amazing art work!!!!  
> Check out her page! http://kamicom.tumblr.com/

**Castiel at 4 months; Dean’s POV**  
  
This was Dean’s favorite time of the day to love his Omega, in the morning light. He was breathtaking. He glowed so naturally, and his skin was warm and soft. He trembled and panted so beautifully while his Alpha thrusted into him with slow and deep rolls of his hips. Castiel moaned loudly as his left hand grasped and twisted the bed sheets, while his right hand caressed his own thigh. Dean knelt between his legs and moved deliberately. He drowned his senses in the potent scent of his pretty mate, whose pleasure sounded in the air around him. The Omega smelled of petrichor and eucalyptus, which swirled around Dean with the added aroused hormones and the undeniable scent of _pregnant_ Omega. The aroma was as if Castiel’s natural scents had intensified and budded with a new and gentle scent of vanilla, which added to the incredible visual before him.  
  
Dean angled his hips just to the left, and Castiel threw his head back against the pillows as he cried out his Alpha’s name. Dean’s nostrils flared as his fox growled in response. His eyes focused on the small, yet prominent, start of his mate’s growing stomach. He caressed the swell of it, completely in awe with the radiating life force it emitted, and as Castiel placed his much smaller hand over his and gave Dean a magnificent bright smile, the Alpha was suddenly overwhelmed with his emotions and the undeniable love he felt for Castiel. Castiel, his most precious Omega, who was carrying his pup, their first child-their proof of their union and passion.  
  
A powerful wave of possessiveness and fierce pride hit Dean then at having bred Castiel so perfectly. His Alpha postured as he suddenly lifted his Omega’s legs up and apart. He sank into his love’s delectable, slick wet heat, and started a slightly harder and faster pace. He hit that perfect spot inside of his mate, and made those pleasure-filled cries echo louder in their bedroom as the bright morning sun shone in from their windows. Dean’s Alpha-red eyes stayed focused on Castiel’s small round stomach, and showed Dean just how good of an Alpha he was as he bred his Omega full and fruitful.  
  
He was so lucky to have such a perfect mate, a beautiful and cunning Omega that was going to be an extraordinary mama. Dean was the lucky Alpha that had the privilege to be Castiel’s Alpha, to be the one to love him and protect him, and have his pups carried by Castiel. Dean knew damn well he was the envy of all surrounding pack Alphas, and he did not take that honor lightly. Castiel loved him, and Dean would move mountains to keep him and their unborn pup safe. He leaned forward and kissed his Omega deeply, filled with his vow of love, and cherished Castiel, who smiled into the kiss with joy.  
  


 

**  
** Castiel at 8 months; Cas POV  


This was Castiel’s favorite way to start their day, making love in the soft morning light. He gasped and whined as his Alpha’s talented tongue lapped at his slick, wet hole. He moaned loud and long as Dean swirled his tongue about his sensitive rim, before he dove in again and brought Castiel to climax for the third time since Dean had dropped to his knees. The Omega was a bit frustrated at being unable to watch his mate please him, with his large swollen stomach hiding the view. He was at the edge of their king sized bed, propped up by a mountain of pillows with his head thrown back. His crystal blue eyes rolled in the back of his head while the pleasure coursed through him in a crashing wave.

He whimpered his Alpha’s name, begging Dean for what he really wanted. Wordlessly, with only a rumbling hum coming from his mate, Castiel found himself gently helped to his knees before Dean kissed him deeply. Castiel’s hand was lost in his Alpha’s short hair as he pulled and caressed. His mate kissed him obsessively, making his toes curl. Dean then laid down for him and helped him straddle his lap. Castiel suddenly felt incredibly shy as his Alpha helped him slowly ease down onto his cock. He felt that he weighed too much, and that he was a huge whale as he bit his lip in worry. His scent must have changed, because Dean smiled up at him and caressed his thighs. His apple green eyes looked at him with such raw arousal and adoration, and his eyes flickered to Alpha red and back again. The fact that his mate’s fox had responded this way made Castiel’s shyness disappear as he finally sat flush against his lap. Dean stretched him wide, and the Omega felt ever so perfectly full. Castiel moaned and rolled his hips as much as he could, and felt his Alpha’s cock push and stroke inside his most sensitive parts.

Dean propped his elbows on the bed and offered him his raised hands so Castiel could hold onto them for leverage. The Omega laced their fingers together as he started to move with the powerful strength of his Alpha. Dean praised him and told him how beautiful he was, how much he wanted him to take as much pleasure from him as he could, that he wanted him to feel so good, and that he was perfect. Castiel preened at the praises, and started to move faster and harder against his wonderful mate. He was so wet, and Dean’s cock hit all of the right spots. It slid and rubbed inside of him, as it tugged at his fluttering rim. He felt so good as he moaned and mewled.

His Alpha showed his strength as he supported him while he took pleasure from his cock. Dean was such a good mate. He always put him first, and made sure Castiel knew how much he cared for him and how important he was. His mate had bred him so good and full. He loved his Alpha. Dean was so good to him. He cherished him, and was openly loving with him. His Alpha was handsome and wildly dashing. Dean had been highly sought after by countless Omegas, and when Dean had asked him to court, Castiel had been beside himself. He was strong and hard working, and did everything to provide Castiel and their soon to arrive pup with whatever they needed. The Omega was so elated with the love he felt from and for his Alpha, and in an earth-shattering wave of pure possessiveness, Castiel climaxed as Dean’s knot slid into him and fully inflated as it locked them together. Castiel cried out as he covered his lover’s stomach, and Dean moaned as he erupted into him. His cock twitched, and both whined in pleased awe.

Castiel looked down at his mate as he panted. Both of their hands were still interlocked as Dean looked up at him with a dazed, goofy smile. They would soon be parents, and Castiel and his fox knew they had the perfect mate and Alpha. Dean would be a wonderful father, and Castiel couldn’t wait to have their pup arrive so they could make more.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU SEE ANY OF MY STORIES ON WATTPAD UNDER ANOTHER AUTHOR NAME BESIDES MY OWN (XHARUKA17X), **IT IS NOT ME!**. PLEASE LET ME KNOW IMMEDIATELY ABOUT THIS PERSON STEALING MY STORY. THIS HAS HAPPENED TWICE ALREADY. PLEASE COMMENT ON MY STORY OR CONTACT ME ON xharuka17x.tumblr.com. THANK YOU


End file.
